Very Corny Christmas
by crazycarson1
Summary: Ok, thanks for all the reviews...3rd chapter is up and you'll find out what Gordo gets Lizzie. L/G
1. The Party and the Confession

Lizzie's POV * * means whoever's POV it is is thinking!!  
  
I got ready for the biggest night of my 14 years of life. Well, maybe not. But, it's in the top 10. Well, maybe top 5-"Shutup Lizzie!" I said to myself. Ok, my parents were finally letting me throw a Christmas party and almost everyone was going to be there. Even the man of my dreams. It's not Ethan if that's what you're thinking. He's Miranda's boyfriend. I think I'll wait until the next chapter to tell you. Kate is going to be there too. It's still going to be cool. She's on a quest to steal Ethan. Miranda is a black belt in karate so I'm guessing Kate has no idea who she's up against. Gordo is coming early to help decorate. Well, this isn't really a Christmas party because Gordo's jewish, so I'll make it a December party or something. "Lizzie! Come down here! Gordo's here!" My mom said. "In a sec Mom!" I hollered back. I added some strawberry lip gloss to my lips and I went downstairs. "Hey Lizzie, you look great." Gordo said while opening a bag of balloons. He started blowing them up and I couldn't help but stare at his stomach puffing in and out... Animated Lizzie: Ok, I cannot wait til the next chapter, I LIKE GORDO!! Was it that painfully obvious? Oh, sorry I'm wasting valuble time here huh? Ok back to the story... *Oh, curse these stupid hormones! I thought to myself! Every image I see in my mind is about Gordo! Is he really that great? Uh...yeah! He's cute, funny, smart, charming, sarcastic, and actually laughs at my bad jokes! We're perfect for eachother! Aren't we? Well, of course we are.* "Where do you want them?" I snapped back in attention as Gordo asked me where to put the balloons. Um, tie them around stuff...like um...the mailbox, so they know where my house is and um...*note to self: stop saying um!* around the banister and anywhere else you think would be good. "Ok, what else do you want me to do?" He asked while tying the balloons to the banister. Could you get the paper plates and stuff? Oh, they're in my room. I got them earlier so you can come on up.  
  
Gordo's POV *Ok, I've never been in Lizzie's room alone...with her. I mean sure, maybe with Miranda but never with both of us. Wow, she has a new perfume. Smells nice.* * curse these hormones* Lizzie!* *No! Can't think about Lizzie! Oh so beautiful Lizzie...* Shutup Gordo!* "Gordo, are you ok? Do you need to sit down? You look a little...spaced out." Lizzie said, concern filled in her voice. Um no..I'm fine. *so is Lizzie* *grrr....there I go again. when does it end??* "Ok, here you go, the plates and forks and things." she said, handing me the things. *Look,Lizzie painted her fingernails pink, to match her blouse. How creative..* AHHHH!!!!* *screw this! The friggin age of 14 is awful* "So, you and Miranda are staying later for movie night right?" She asked as we walked down the stairs. You bet. *What else would I do? A night with Lizzie? How could I miss a chance with Lizzie...and Miranda? Curse Miranda...Wait! What am I saying? Miranda's great! I am cracking up!*  
  
  
  
Few Hours Later Miranda's POV  
  
Ok, I am going to Lizzie's house with my secret weapon: misteltoe. I know that Lizzie didn't want me to, but I brought it and I'm going to hang it on her doorway. I just hope that Lizzie and Gordo go under it together...they are the cutest together and they aren't even dating yet! I mean, I have Ethan, oh Ethan...um, where was I? Oh yeah...anyways...I just think they'd be perfect together. Speaking of which, I seriously think that Matt still has a secret crush on me or something because he has been giving me "the eye". "The eye" is something Lizzie and I made up. It's where someone likes you, and they look at you and they think you don't see them looking at you, but you really do and that's how we know they like us. But, how many times has someone given us "The Eye"? Well Gordo gives it to Lizzie all the time. He drools all over her and she still doesn't notice. But, I really think they like eachother. Well, I'm here, time to PARTY!!  
  
  
  
Ok, this is going to be the corniest story ever written! You know what's gonna happen to you? Well, it probably will because it's titled "Very Corny Christmas" anyways...R/R! I'm going to throw in some curve balls so it won't be as easy for L/G to get together. 


	2. The kiss and forgetting the present

Gordo  
  
About 15 minutes after I had gotten there, tons of people had showed up and the party was going very...smoothly. *Ok, Gordo. Tonights your night. You're gonna tell Lizzie. Your going to tell Lizzie you love her.* *Ok, there she is, talking to Parker McKenzie. Wow, Parker looks pretty hot- AHHHHHH!!!! I only like Lizzie.* *Well,I only love Lizzie. well, and my mom and dad and my cousins and my-SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!* *Ok, Lizzie's all alone, by herself. Oh crud, there's Danny.. Do something! He can't steal my woman!* I went up to Lizzie, with a glass of punch in my hand and "accidently" dumped it on Danny, who was standing right next to her. I acted shocked, I acted sorry, I acted good. "Gordork! You little asshole! Come here, shorty!" Danny said. *Damn it! What have I done?* Everyone was then crowding around as Danny looked angry, looking like he could attack at any second. I backed away, hands up at my defense as his fist went right to my nose. I held my now bleeding nose, as I said "Damn, it was only punch.". He then kicked me in the stomach and I went hurling at the floor. Lizzie then came up to my side, leading me to the kitchen. "Let's get you cleaned up." she said, concern filled in her voice. As I held an ice pack to my nose, I heard Lizzie yelling at Danny and then throwing him out. A few of his sidekicks left as other people acted like it never happened. Everyone was happy again and dancing and making out. Blood was still dripping when Lizzie walked back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Gordo. I never knew Danny was such an asshole." she said. *Wow, Lizzie really meant that, she never swears.* "Well, I guess that's just like him to flip out over punch." I said. She laughed as Miranda and Ethan walked in. "What the hell happened?" Miranda asked. "What, you weren't there? Danny and Gordo got into a fight." Lizzie stated. "OMG! Gordo, are you all right? Well, me and Ethan were outside..." Miranda said. "Doing what?" Lizzie chuckled. "Oh, um...just..t-talking.Just talking." Miranda said. "Um..,we better go." Miranda added, walking out the door. I quickly added, so they both could hear,"Oh and Ethan, nice lipstick..".  
  
*Lizzie's POV*  
  
Ok, Miranda came back after her embarrasing appearance and Gordo stayed the whole time. We had gotten the movies earlier. Ethan had to leave because he had to do something.  
  
GORDO's POV!!!  
  
Ok, it was now or never. I was going to tell her. *hey that rhymes*I am so stupid!!* I walked right up to her, about to declare my love when her parents came home. "Hey Lizzie, hey you two." Jo said pointing to me and Miranda. "Hey honey, how was your party?" Sam asked Lizzie. "It was ok, everyone had a lot of fun" Lizzie said, smiling. "Ok, well then I guess I'll order a pizza." Jo said going to the kitchen. After she ordered the pizza, the phone rang again. She picked it up, mumbled, then came back in the room. "Gordo, that was your mom and dad. She said that they wouldn't make it home from the convention. You're welcomed to stay here if you'd like. We already have the guest room ready for unexpected visitors,". *SCORE!!! I get to spend a night at Lizzie's house!* I put on my best smile and politely declined. *Ok, here we go...I can see it now: Jo: NO! I insist! You have to stay!!* Then Jo said it, "NO! David Gordon, I insist! You absolutely, possitively, have to stay! Sam will drive you over to pick up your things. Miranda, you can stay too if you want, why don't you call your mom?" Jo said. "Ok, Mrs. McGuire, I'd love to." Miranda said, going to the phone. About an hour later, we were watching the first movie. Lizzie's house had two guest bedrooms so we each got to stay in one. When all the movies were finished, I decided then would be the time. Her parents had gone to bed, Miranda was in the bathroom, so now was really the time. "Um...Lizzie, can I tell you something?" I asked, shaking. "Sure, is it important?" she asked. "Well, um I don't think it's bad, but I think it's important." she gestered me to go on. "Ok, well, ever since the 5th grade, I have sort of been-she cut me off with her lips. It was a sweet, short kiss. When we broke apart, she was smiling ear to ear. "in love with you." I finished. She smiled even brighter. "Really? Me too!" she said, pulling me into a hug. I heard clapping coming from the doorway. There stood Miranda. "Jeez, it took you that long to get together? Man, you have liked eachother for sooooo long!" Miranda was laughing now. "How the heck did you know that we liked eachother, Miranda?"Lizzie asked. "UH.Duh.! It was the most obvious thing ever!!!I mean, even Ethan knew!" Miranda said. "Well, I'm gettin tired. Merry Christmas Eve!!" Miranda said as she went up stairs with Lizzie following close behind. I stood there for a minute, thinking, then went upstairs. Then it hit me: I haven't gotten Lizzie something for Christmas! OH SHIT!!! I mean she is my girlfriend...i think. Is that what we would call it? Oh jeez...  
  
  
  
Ok, I know Gordo is jewish, but I thought that he would get her something. I dunno...well, R/R!!!!! 


	3. The perfect present for the perfect girl

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I don't even know what Gordo will get Lizzie yet so I'll just come up with it when I write it. Enough of my useless chatter....Oh, here comes the disclaimer... Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you! Nothing! I'm innocent!  
  
Gordo  
  
Oh jeez, what will I get her? It has to be something nice, something that shows how much I care for her. Well, I really care about her. Maybe I'll get Miranda to help me or something. I went upstairs to Miranda's room and lightly tapped her. "Gordo! What the hell?" she said sitting up. "I need to talk to you." I said sitting on the bed. " At five in the morning? Can't it wait? I was having a Brad Pitt fantasy." she said. "Ok, I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that and explain what's going on." I said. "Ok, but if it's not important, you are dead." she said, fully awake now. "Ok, I haven't gotten Lizzie anything for Christmas and I need your help to pick out the perfect present." I mumbled slowly. " David Zephyr Gordon! Is that what you woke me up for? That is the sweetest most romantic thing I've ever heard!" she squealed. "Wow, thanks Miranda. So, what time do you want to get up so we can go get the present?" I asked fully relieved. "Who said anything about going in the morning? We can go right now." she said. "What? All the stores are closed." I said. "Well, I have connections. Besides, you get first grabs at getting things." she said. "Connections? Ok...um well then...let's go." I said, slightly confused.  
  
  
  
* Half an hour later, Gordo's POV*  
  
"Ok, here's what I'm thinking. You can get her a promise ring." Miranda said, while we were in the car. "How the hell are we going to get jewelry at this time of night? We aren't going to...you wouldn't.." " steal it? Hell no! I'm not that bad!" she said, finishing my sentence. "Remember my cousin Carlos? Well, he works at this jewelry store now. He owes me because I bailed him out of jail when he well, when he beat up the host of that lottery thing because he didn't win." Miranda said. About an hour later, we were there and I was picking out a ring. I found the perfect one. It had a heart and a key, kind of saying "you're the key to my heart" or something. I got our intitials carved into it and we left. By the time we got back, it was 7:30. Lizzie was awake and she looked very worried. Her parents had taken Matt and Lanny to soccer practice, so she was all by herself. She got up and ran up to us as we walked in. "Where were you guys?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "We were um...we...we" I couldn't tell her the truth without telling her that I had forgotten her present. Lizzie's eyes got huge when she thought she knew what happened. She ran and sat on the couch. "Where were you guys? You two weren't...ya know, were you?" she asked, a single tear streaming down her cheek. "NO, of course not! I'm with Ethan and you're with Gordo! We would never ever do that to you!" Miranda started screaming. "Well then, where were you? I want the total truth." she asked, sobbing uncontrollably. I walked up to her, touched her arm and said, " I wouldn't do that to you, Liz. I love you too much. You'll find out when we exchange our gifts, ok?" I asked her as she stopped crying. "Ok, it better be a good excuse." she said, giving me a hug. About six hours later, Miranda wrapped my present for Lizzie and gave it back to me. Lizzie was helping her mom fix dinner. My parents were going to get home pretty late because their plane got delayed so I was staying at Lizzie's house again. Miranda went downstairs to watch TV and I soon followed. Matt came down to join us and he started staring at Miranda really weird. I watched for a minute or two, when it hit me. He had a crush on her...again. I HAD to tell Lizzie. I got up and went to the kitchen. "Hey Liz, can I talk to you for a second.?" I asked as her mom eyed me suspiciously. "Um...ok sure." she said also unsure of what I would tell her. I led her to the living room to show her. She still didn't get it. I pulled her aside so Miranda and Matt couldn't hear. Our conversation went like this: L: So, what about that? They're just watching tv G: Oh...didn't you see the way Matt was looking at a certain someone? L: Wait...he doesn't...he...likes Miranda? G: bingo L: OMG! NO way! He likes my best friend? HAHA! I am soooo going to tease him. G: OK...so, you don't hate me about this morning?  
  
L: Oh yeah that...well, you said you have a good excuse so I guess I don't hate you...yet. G: don't worry, you won't. I went to sit down again when Miranda got up. "Hey Gordo, tell Lizzie that I went to see Ethan, ok?" Miranda said, putting on her coat and scarf. I looked over at Matt who looked really, really jealous. *That guy is sooo jealous* I went to the kitchen to tell Lizzie.  
  
  
  
*Miranda's POV*  
  
I was driving to Ethan's house, hoping to surprise him. He had given me a key to his apartment so I went right up. I walked in and saw the worst thing I thought could happen. Ethan was making out with Kate. "What the fuck, Ethan? Why are you-WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. "Miranda, uh-it's not what it looks like...um, Kate had something on her face and I was trying to get it off." "With your lips you asshole? Whatever, I'm out of here, oh and this relationship is OVER" I screamed while I ran out the door. I heard footsteps scrambling behind me. It was Kate. "Listen Miranda, I'm so sorry. Ethan had said that you two had broken up." she said. "He did what?" I asked calmly. "Yeah, and I broke up with him. I didn't know he was such a bastard." she said. "Well, anyways, I wanted to ask you and Lizzie and Gordo, but I'll tell you now. I was wondering if we could all be friends again." she said, while wiping away a tear from her eye. I could tell that she was serious. "Well...um...I guess I forgive you, but I can't speak for Lizzie and Gordo." I said while getting into my jeep. "Um, Miranda thank you! Oh...can I have a ride? Ethan drove me here." she said while leaning into the car. I let her in and we went back to Lizzie's house. When Lizzie saw who was with me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "What is SHE doing here?" she asked. I told her the whole story and she gasped a few times and she gave me a hug. She forgave Kate and told Gordo, who unwillingly at first, did the same. I told Gordo to get his present for Lizzie. We were all sitting down, exchanging gifts, while Kate watched with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her. "I'm sorry we don't have anything for you, but well...we did just make up , ya know?" I told her. "No, it's not that, it's just that I forgot what good friends you were and I was really stupid for giving it all up for popularity." she stated. "Yeah, I know and we forgive you." I said while walking back to everyone.  
  
* Gordo's POV*  
  
After everyone exchanged gifts, Matt and Miranda and Kate were helping put everything out, as I lead Lizzie outside to give her the ring. "Ok, you said you had a great excuse for getting in with 3:00am." Lizzie said, sitting down on the swing. I sat next to her. "Yeah, I do...this." I said, getting out the box. She opened it and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "You got me...a ring. It's beautiful." she said, giving me a hug. We then leaned in and kissed. It was a soft kiss that grew passionate. We got stopped when Jo told us that dinner was ready.  
  
  
  
*Lizzie's POV* After everyone had gone home except for Gordo, who was staying again, I was about to go to bed when my mom stopped me. "So, why did you and Gordo go outside before dinner?" she asked me, sitting me down on the couch. "He was just giving me my present." I explained. "Well, what did he get you? Where is it?" she asked impatiently. I showed it to her. "Oh honey. Wow. That's so sweet. How nice...wow." Jo was at a loss of words. She went upstairs but before she got up she said, "He's a keeper, Lizzie." I smiled to myself as Matt came down. "She's right, ya know." he said. He went back upstairs. "Yeah...he sure is." I said to myself while going upstairs.  
  
  
  
A/N: How fluffy...R/R!! Oh,and read my other story "Goodbye David Gordon". Thanks! 


End file.
